Arriva ce qui devait arriver
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Cette fois, c'est Kakashi qui arrive derrière lui. Sa main se pose sur son épaule et il observe le corps maintenant sans vie de son genin. "Tout cela, c'est de ta faute." Iruka tourne la tête. Il ne peut faire que cela. Les yeux dépareillés le fixent froidement. Il n'a rien fait. Il aimerait pouvoir le dire mais il ne peut parler. "Tout a toujours été de ta faute, Iruka-kun."


Bonjour, bonsoir (bonjoir ?)

OS écrit dans le cadre **l'événement annuel Games** de chez Ann-san . skyrcok . com (lien dans ma description).

Un thème imposé : **Halloween**.

5 mots imposés : **Lettre(s) - Décembre - Démon(s) - Iceberg(s) - Urgence(s).**

Trois genres imposés : **Yaoi - Hurt/Comfort - Romance**

Deux mois de délais.

* * *

 **Fandom :** Naruto / **Pairing :** KakaIru / **Raiting :** K+/T / **Disclaimers** : Rien à moi sauf l'histoire. Touche pas d'argent

 **xTheta**

* * *

C'était bientôt le grand jour ! Celui que tous les enfants de Konoha, quel que soit leur âge, attendaient avec impatience. Non, nous ne parlons pas de Noël mais bien d'Halloween ! Ce jour, c'est le moment où les petits font peur aux grands et où les grands retrouvent leur âme d'enfant. Cette nuit d'horreur est aussi un grand moment de convivialité que tout le monde prend très au sérieux –peut-être trop. C'est ainsi que, dans l'Académie ninja du village caché de la feuille, les professeurs s'investissaient totalement dans la tâche ardue qu'était la décoration des diverses salles. Mués par un indéfectible courage, ils avaient réussis à tout décorer trois jours avant le début du carnage et pouvaient de ce fait se reposer.

Umino Iruka, en l'homme sensible et souriant qu'il était, ne portait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à cette fête. Il avait beau la faire tous les ans quand il était jeune, maintenant, elle ne le tentait plus. Peut-être s'était-il lassé de faire des farces ? Tout cela pour dire que cette journée du trente et un octobre n'allait pas lui plaire. Si le problème n'avait été que les enfants turbulents et la veillée tard, ça n'aurait pas été contraignant non, le réel souci était en la personne de Hatake Kakashi. En effet, ce jônin paresseux et pervers se faisait une joie de, tous les ans, faire entourloupes sur entourloupes aux dépends du charmant chûnin. Ça aussi, ça devenait lassant.

Alors quand la fameuse journée pointa le bout de son nez, Iruka était déjà prêt. Il avait mûrement réfléchis à d'éventuels contre-attaques pour littéralement enquiquiner son adversaire. Quitte à passer une sale journée, autant le faire à deux. C'est toujours mieux de partager ses petits tracas.

Le brun, déterminé, sortit de chez lui sur le qui-vive. Il savait que le stress n'était pas bon, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que c'était, tout de même, un très bon exercice de concentration. Nul ne savait quand le masqué allait frapper. Le trajet vers l'Académie se passa s'en embuche. Dans la rue, lui qui était, en temps normal, salué par tous, n'était, le jour d'Halloween, approché par personne. C'était trop dangereux. Aucun homme ne savait comment il pouvait encore supporter toute cette agitation. Soudain, le ninja copieur apparut à sa droite. Entrée fracassante et voyante, digne du descendant Hatake. Manque de chance, Iruka ne se laissait plus surprendre par ce genre d'arrivée, il en avait même l'habitude. Bien sûr ! Lui veillait sur une vingtaine de petits monstres pas encore boutonneux, il ne se laissait plus impressionner de la sorte. Le chûnin ne pouvait voir les expressions de son comparse qui était encore silencieux. Cela était plutôt commun.

« Je ne suis pas là pour jouer, cette fois, Iruka-sensei. »

Le susnommé tourna la tête, la mine interrogative.

« Je t'expliquerais. »

Tout cela était bien étrange. Le jônin paraissait étrangement tendu. Choses faisant, ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle de classe du professeur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, des oreilles mal placées, que Kakashi divulgua les précieuses informations au plus jeune.

« Nous savons de source sûre qu'un petit village non loin de Konoha compte nous attaquer. Ils profiteront, de toute évidence, de la fête d'Halloween pour frapper.

\- Comment savons-nous tout cela, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Un seigneur nous a envoyé une _**lettre**_ pour nous avertir. Les forces spéciales ont déjà menés l'enquête et confirmées les dires de l'envoyeur.

\- Je vois. Et que devons-nous faire ?

\- Agir normalement, rester sur nos gardes et pouvoir parer à toutes éventualités. Les enfants ne seront pas prévenus, ce serait la pire des choses. Ordres du Hokage.

\- Bien. »

La discussion cessa mais l'argenté ne daigna pas sortir de la salle. De toute évidence, il allait rester là, posté au fond de la classe.

« Pensez-vous que je ne sois pas capable de faire mon travail, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, Iruka-kun*. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Et ça allait mettre les enfants dans un état infernal.

« Alors je vous prierez de ne pas rendre mon travail plus compliqué qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les enfants ne vont pas se tenir si vous restez là. »

Le lecteur des célèbres _Icha Icha_ releva la tête, fronça du nez et s'en alla dans un ballet de feuilles. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Plusieurs heures après cette entrevue, Iruka sortait de l'Académie les nerfs en pelote. Son mal de tête n'allait qu'en s'intensifiant. Il était à peine 16h00 de l'après-midi qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait, cependant, pu laisser ses élèves s'en aller plus tôt comme convenu la semaine précédente. Dieu soit loué, il n'aurait pas tenu une heure de plus. Ce fut ce moment que choisi l' _ **iceberg**_ pervers et surdoué – j'ai nommé Kakashi – qui lui collait au train, pour apparaître, une fois de plus, près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, Kakashi-sensei, mais si vous voulez passer du temps avec moi, faîtes le d'une autre manière.

\- Ma présence n'est censée vous être requise qu'en cas d' _ **urgence**_.

\- Et je ne crois pas que cela en soit un. Je ne suis pas menacé, que je sache !

\- Nous pourrions faire comme si ?

\- Du vent ! »

Légèrement dépité, l'épouvantail soupira et s'en alla une fois encore.

Si sa manière de me casser les pieds c'est de venir me coller pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est réussi, pensa le sensei. Ne peut-il pas tout simplement lire son bouquin porno dans un coin ?

Cette petite histoire lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Il était déjà 16h30 et il était arrivé chez lui. En entrant, la première chose qu'il vit fut la montagne de bonbons qu'il avait achetés. Oui il n'aimait pas Halloween mais, non, il n'allait pas faire l'égoïste. Sa gourmandise le rattrapant, Iruka se saisit d'une des sucreries et la fourra dans sa bouche après l'avoir déballée. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, c'était toujours aussi doux. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée des premiers enfants. Profitant de cela, le brun s'occupa un peu de lui. Il resta plus que de raison dans sa salle d'eau. L'eau chaude de la douche lui faisait toujours un bien fou. C'était rassérénant comme sensation. Le liquide qui glisse sans obstacle sur son épiderme foncé, le savon qui le nettoie profondément. C'était tout bonnement divin. Quand il cessa l'averse mouillé et sortit de la petite cage, l'entièreté de la pièce était recouverte d'une légère suspension d'eau. D'un coup de main habile, le chûnin libéra le miroir de sa prison aqueuse. Son reflet n'était pas désagréable.

Après encore une éternité dans la petite pièce, sortit un homme en pleine forme malgré l'heure évoluée de la journée. Ce joyeux personnage partit ensuite dans sa cuisine préparer de petits sachets surprise. Il faisait cela depuis maintenant quelques années et savait pertinemment l'effet qu'un mystère faisait sur les enfants le jour d'Halloween. La tâche était peut-être simple, mais elle requérait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. C'est pour cela que lors des premières sonneries il n'avait pas totalement terminé. Cela lui apprendra de prendre son temps pour une simple douche.

Usant de ses meilleurs stratagèmes de ninja, le jeune homme s'amusa à faire peur à tous ces petits _**démons**_ et fantômes qui venaient l'embêter, avant de leur donner, tout sourire, ses sachets de bonbons. Organiser cette fête et ne plus la faire le satisfaisait amplement que demander de plus que de réussir à faire plaisir à ces morveux encore, pour certains, plein de morve et de lait. Beaucoup de gens admiraient Iruka pour ce trait de caractère. Cette année encore, les enfants avaient usés d'une ingéniosité pour paraître les plus terrifiants possibles. Les costumes allaient de simples draps troués à la va-vite, à des œuvres d'art complètes. Les squelettes paraissaient vraiment vivant, les fantômes quelque peu translucides et les mort-vivants, plus morts que vivants. C'était beau comme la jeune génération pouvait se démener pour une simple soirée alors qu'ils rechignaient à apprendre leurs leçons. Tout cela provoquait parfois l'émerveillement d'Iruka.

D'un côté, l'instituteur, avenant, souriant et aimable et de l'autre un certain jônin, pervers, narcissique, hautain et prétentieux. Le grand Kakashi ne comprenait pas l'intérêt pour cette célébration. C'était plus fort que lui. Obito et Rin l'aimaient pourtant beaucoup, mais lui n'avait jamais réussi. De plus, à cause de l'engouement général, tout le monde oubliait le plus important : l'attaque. Vivait-il dans un monde parallèle où tout était devenu rose – ou violet et orange, ici ? Pas à sa connaissance. Peut-être étaient-ils tous drogués ? Possible. Néanmoins, lui seul paraissait être sur ses garde et cela, c'était très mauvais.

Et tout le monde le sait. Dans la plupart des cas, quand une journée commence mal, elle se termine mal. C'est pour cela que, après la tombée définitive de la nuit, ce que redoutait l'argenté arriva, et le village caché de Konoha (vêtu de son manteau de toiles d'araignées) fut attaqué. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Quand on lui avait dit que l'affrontement serait dur, lui, eu du mal à débusquer ses adversaires. Ils étaient cachés dans la forêt et les ninjas de la feuille avaient beau connaître le terrain, après une agitation due à la soirée maudite, aucun combattant n'arrivait à vraiment trouver ses marques et la lutte était rude. L'évacuation des habitants avait été lente et fastidieuse. Celle-ci fut assurée par le dauphin** et quelques autres chûnin. Les enfants et les femmes furent mis à l'abri rapidement, les hommes, bien plus tard. C'était une vraie cacophonie dans le village.

Malgré tout cela, la mission fut accomplie et tous purent s'aventurer dans la forêt. Vint alors un problème majeur. En effet, la quasi-totalité des jônins avait réussi à ramener son combat à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du village, les nouveaux combattants durent donc repartir de là d'où ils venaient. C'était un coup dur pour eux, car tout cela pouvait entraîner de graves pertes humaines. Iruka, cependant, mut par un instinct trop peu clément, erra dans le bois les sens aux aguets. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Entouré d'arbres tous plus épais les uns que les autres, Iruka, kunai à la main, avançait. Le problème avec cette presque jungle, est qu'en pleine nuit, il est difficile de s'y déplacer. Les cimes ne sont pas vraiment hautes mais restent très épaisses, ne laissant aucun rayon de lune passer. Même un expert comme lui pourrait s'y perdre. C'est alors que, soudainement, un ennemi apparut. Une arme brandit devant lui, il se jeta directement sur le membre du bureau des missions. Une lutte dantesque commença pour le professeur perdu.

Du côté de Kakashi, tout n'était pas forcément mieux. En effet, cette nuit d'Halloween était un carnage. Et pourtant, rien de cela n'aurait dû se passer. Ils avaient tous conscience du danger mais ils avaient tous décidés de l'ignorer. Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas. Mais maintenant, ils s'en mordaient tous les doigts. Kakashi n'avait pas de mal à battre ses ennemis les uns après les autres, venant en renfort quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Il était encore étonné et méfiant de ne pas avoir vu sa cible de la fête morbide arriver. Tous les autres les avaient rejoints, mais pas lui.

« Hé, Gai !

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon éternel rival !?

\- Je ne vois pas Iruka, je vais voir s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr mon rival. Va, et par la fougue de la jeunesse sauve-le !

\- Gai, voyons… Rien ne dit qu'il va mal.»

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le ninja copieur partit en direction de la forêt, dernier lieu où son imbécile de compagnon d'arme avait été vu. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le frère de substitution de Naruto, redoutant le pire. Quand il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, il invoqua Pakun. Lui seul pourrait le retrouver dans cet endroit qui ressemblait plus à l'enfer qu'à un grand bois.

« Salut patron. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Tu connais Iruka ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Retrouve-le. »

Ordres et actions. Le petit chien s'exécuta, collant rapidement sa truffe au sol pour flairer l'odeur de cannelle du chûnin préféré de son maitre. Il suivit une piste invisible pour l'homme et tomba rapidement sur ce pourquoi il était là. Le dauphin était assis contre un arbre, la tête basse, le souffle court. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts comme s'il était terrifié par quelque chose et ses cheveux en bataille. Il paraissait être dans cette position depuis un certain temps. Kakashi s'approcha doucement et souleva son bandeau à l'insigne de Konoha. Scrutant l'autre homme de son sharingan, son hypothèse était validée. Il était sous l'emprise d'une illusion et pas une petite, non là, il était plongé dans ce qui semblait être un calvaire sans nom. Le plus vieux posa un genou au sol et prononça le mot fatidique : « rupture ». Dans un bref sursaut, le cobaye sembla sortir de sa transe mais une fois qu'il releva le visage Kakashi sut il sut que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

« Iruka, tu m'entends ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seul un regard effrayé lui fit face. Le sauveur avança doucement ses mains vers les bras du traumatisé. Il se saisit de la veste le plus doucement qu'il put. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes mais il pouvait bien déroger à la règle une fois. Tendrement, il tira le chûnin pour le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Je pense que dorénavant tu ne verras plus Halloween de la même façon. »

Son affirmation n'attendait pas de réponse. Et comment aurait-il pu en recevoir vu l'état de son interlocuteur ?

Plus aucun son ne se faisaient entendre de par le village. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Son paquet dans les bras, Pakun disparut et l'argenté s'en alla rapidement vers son appartement. Il ferrait sa rapport plus tard, ce n'est pas comme s'il était toujours en retard.

Arrivé chez lui, il déposa le souffreteux sur son canapé, retira ses vêtements superflus et fit de même avec son presque invité. Toujours tremblotant, Iruka eut du mal à se laisser faire. Il ne regardait jamais Kakashi dans les yeux, preuve qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher et tout portait à croire que cela avait un rapport avec ledit ninja.

« Iruka, dans quel genre d'illusion as-tu été plongé ?

\- Je … je ne veux pas en parler. »

Le plus serein d'entre eux fronça le sourcil de son œil visible et rajouta :

« Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que ce … je … j'ai mes raisons.

\- Iruka. »

Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, Kakashi caressa doucement la joue de son cadet. Il glissa l'autre vers les cheveux et retira presque naturellement le lien. En une cascade, la chevelure reprit son état originel.

« Tu peux me le dire. Tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête. Il savait très bien tout cela mais comment dire à ce ninja d'élite que l'on s'était fait battre par une illusion qui ne montrait que la mort en boucle des deux personnes que l'on chérit le plus ?

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Naruto ?

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous posiez les bonnes questions ?

\- Mah mah … Je suis ainsi. »

Un court silence s'étira dans la pièce. Ni doux, ni rêche, il était plutôt … timide. D'un côté l'homme bourru et direct et de l'autre, celui discret et gentil. Difficile de faire plus embarrassant, surtout quand la main d'une certaine personne était encore sur votre joue.

« Dis-moi, Iruka. »

N'y tenant plus, il raconta tout. Du début à la fin. Il raconta les décès violents de Naruto et de lui. Il raconta comment tout cela formait une boucle qui se répétait sans cesse. Il raconta comment son corps ne répondait plus et ne voulait faire aucun mouvement. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, laissant à ses larmes le plaisir de creuser des sillons humides sur son visage.

« Je vois. Ça n'a pas dû être facile. »

La voix claire et douce de Kakashi avait quelque chose de vraiment rassurant. Maintenant séré dans les bras puissants, des lèvres taquines près de son oreille, Iruka se laissa aller dans cette quiétude. Les yeux à demi clos, il ne se sentit pas être levé et déposé lentement sur une surface molle. Sans faire un seul geste, il se laisse allonger sur ce matelas. Il se laisse aller dans l'étreinte. Il se laisse bercer par les baisers sur sa peau. Il se laisse aller au sommeil et espère vainement que les mauvais rêves ne viendront pas le déranger. Mais même dans le plus profond des états, il se remémorera toujours cette nuit. Et tout recommence maintenant.

 _Il avance dans la forêt et son ennemi apparaît. Il sait que quelque chose se prépare. Il sait que ces yeux d'un bleu si clair ne sont pas normaux. Mais il se laisse berner par le semblant de calme. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte il est déjà plongé dans l'illusion. Tout devient encore plus sombre. Les troncs massifs disparaissent. Les cimes deviennent de plus en plus abyssales. Le léger chant des oiseaux cesse. Plus aucun bruit ne règne. Tout est calme tout est trop calme. Derrière lui, des pas résonnent._

 _« Iruka-sensei ! »_

 _C'est Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que le petit Naruto vient faire seul dans cette forêt. Alors il se retourne et sursaute. Devant lui se tient une forme indistincte à neuf queues. C'est Kyubi, pense Iruka. La voix lui parvient encore._

 _« Iruka-sensei ? »_

 _Derrière lui apparait le vrai Naruto. Il se sent soulagé, il n'aime pas voir le renard. Mais l'enfant n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Quand il essaie de lui parler, aucun son ne sort. Il ne peut soudainement plus bouger. Alors le renard le contourne et s'approche du garçonnet qui ne le voit pas. Il essaie de crier « Naruto, Naruto, derrière toi » mais rien ne sort. Son corps reste statique et le blondinet se faire lentement dévorer par l'animal. Les membres sont arrachés un par un. Les cheveux dorés se teintent de rouge et les cris fusent. C'est une scène d'horreur qui se joue devant lui. Les bras en premiers, puis les jambes et petit à petit l'intérieur des entrailles. Le genin continue de crier. Il ne peut faire que cela. Il ne meurt pas non ce serait trop beau. Alors Iruka pleure. Il pleure parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Quand le renard est reput il se retourne vers lui. Ses crocs sont sanguinolents, son pelage taché et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur folle._

 _« Iruka-kun ? »_

 _Cette fois, c'est Kakashi qui arrive derrière lui. Sa main se pose sur son épaule et il observe le corps maintenant sans vie de son genin._

 _« Tout cela, c'est de ta faute. »_

 _Iruka tourne la tête. Il ne peut faire que cela. Les yeux dépareillés le fixent froidement. Il n'a rien fait. Il aimerait pouvoir le dire mais il ne peut parler._

 _« Tout a toujours été de ta faute, Iruka-kun. »_

 _Le jônin s'approche du corps et se saisit du cœur. La bête n'y a pas touché, c'est pourtant la meilleure partie. Dos au chûnin, le ninja copieur baisse son masque et arrache un bout de la chair de ses dents. Il mâche et avale. Iruka se sent partir. C'est trop pour lui. Ses yeux se ferment et il entend un rire. Le rire du démon. Son corps tombe dans une obscurité infinie et quand il rouvre les yeux, tout recommence. Le renard, Naruto et Kakashi._

Quand le chûnin se réveille le lendemain, il est seul. Il y a du bruit dans la cuisine. Il repense à son rêve et les larmes coulent. Il espère que rien de pareil n'arrivera. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même quand le jônin revient. Ce dernier pose ce qu'il tient et accoure vers la masse informe dans le lit. Il le reprend dans ses bras et le berce.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ?

\- La mauvaise.

\- Tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était un exercice pour tester nos réflexes en cas d'attaque pendant de grands évènements. Et je peux affirmer que c'était un échec cuisant.»

Iruka paraît dépité. Il a subi tout cela pour … un exercice. Il vivra avec ce cauchemar pour un exercice. C'est avec colère qu'il demande :

« Et la bonne !?

\- La bonne ? C'est qu'on pourra fêter Noël ensemble. Toi, moi et Naruto ? _**Décembre**_ n'est que dans deux mois. »

Le sourire que son interlocuteur lui fait fondre le cœur et il rougit violement. Puis, soudainement, une interrogation lui vient.

« Tu as un visage magnifique, alors pourquoi diable portes-tu un masque ?! »

Et cette journée continue sur un rire clair de la part du ninja copieur.

« Ça ! C'est un secret. »

FIN

* * *

*Le changement de marque de respect est voulu.

** Iruka signifie Dauphin

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


End file.
